


My Brother's Keeper

by dragonnan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based Loosely on the Written Works of Sgam76, Fanart, Gen, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Protective Mycroft, character whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: An injured Sherlock is cared for by his big brother.Loosely based on the works of Sgam76, who introduced me to the lovely concept of Mycroft carrying his injured baby brother.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	My Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/gifts).




End file.
